Talk:WALL•E (character)
WALL-E wasn't in Toy Story I have the original and special edition VHS releases of Toy Story. The so-called "WALL-E cameo" wasn't in either of them. This isn't to say that it wasn't put in at a later release, but so far, I don't see any proof beyond the suspicious YouTube video. If anyone has the 10th Anniversary DVD or any others, can you confirm this for me? - SlashMan 18:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : I have the 10th Anniversary DVD and I didn't see that cameo either. I think that video is mostly faked (along with the clip showing that Wall-E was in Cars). - Nick102 (talk) 19:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::There has been much discussion about WALL-E being in The Incredibles also. I have seen that clip and don't see WALL-E where he is claimed to be. I'm going to remove these 3 items. If someone has definitive proof we can put it back in. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 14:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Good idea, I'm gonna take it off the Toy Story trivia page as well. the funny thing is that the scene in the real movie cuts before we can even see the area shown in the alleged video. There's going to be another TS video release this year, so maybe that will clear things up once an for all. - SlashMan 20:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Wall-E would certainly not be in Toy Story. The film was made far too early and Wall-E wasn't really more than a concept at the time. I've seen the clip when he's supposed to be in Incredibles. Looks more like a box in a garage to me. I'd say he probably is in Cars, but can't confirm that.A Pickering 15:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::: RobertRS recently had added the info about WALL•E appearing in Cars, but I don't know if that is true. He's also did it on World of Cars Wiki with adding a page for the character and showing on my message wall here a video that shows these WALL•Es in different Pixar films. I need help here. Does WALL•E appear in Cars or not? And he also made the the character's gallery size on this wiki bigger. Is it better the previous way? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 15:51, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: It's false. That WALL-E appeared in most Pixar films before is a super classic hoax; by "classic" I mean that we have heard of it a lot, as this thread aknowledges.Gray Catbird (talk) 23:51, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I tried to verify my claim, and took a look at disneyscreencaps. In Toy Story, there is absolutely nothing where the video claims there is. In The Incredibles , there is a fan at the supposed location. For Cars, they don't have the exact frame, but on those they have , there is no WALL-E to be seen. Gray Catbird (talk) 02:37, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Tape Recorder? Why exactly does Wall-E have a tape recorder. The only use I can imagine for it is to play Buy n' Large slogans to humans before they left earth, and possibly after they returned. Since project clean up was only supposed to be five years. Wall-E robots may still be running around after recolonising. But has any cannon reason been given for him having it?A Pickering 15:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) WALL·E lived in Chicago When Axiom initiates its landing procedure, a map of Earth on the ceiling shows a city on the South bank of the Great Lakes, in the US Midwest, as its destiny. So, maybe, the megacity where WALL''·''E lives is what's left of Chicago, Illinois. Samtyler654 (talk) 18:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : That's very interesting! I once tried to figure out where on Earth (literally) the camera zoomed at the beggining of the film; I figured it was probably on the shore of one of the Great Lakes, as supported by the fact the city is nearby a dried out water area... But I wasn't aware it was shown much more clearly elsewhere! We could definitevely mention on the page the city is located in that area. But I wonder if we can say it is Chicago, though? There are no recognizable landmarks in the film... Gray Catbird (talk) 03:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC)